


Me And My Guitar

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen, belgium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Dice is back in Belgium, but what does everyone else think about the events that took place in the PVR system?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And My Guitar

Me And My Guitar

Tom Dice sat on the grass of the park, leaning against a tree.  
He strummed his guitar gently, playing a soft tune to the wind.  
He looked across at the little Belgian streets, it was a beautiful city.  
Occasionally, people would approach him, but it wasn't his guitar playing that they wanted to talk to him about.  
Tom sighed. It was bad enough with the Eurovision, but now... with the PVR...  
Tom hadn't wanted to become an overnight celebrity, but that was exactly what had happened, with people coming up to him, asking for autographs.  
"What happened in the PVR system?"  
"How did you do it?"  
Their questions buzzed in his mind. So many questions. Questions he had answered so many times before.  
"I just did what anyone would have done," Tom answered them, plainly. But the people weren't convinced, in their eyes, he was a hero.  
After they had left, he too, got up, and went for a walk around the park.  
The birds tweeted as he walked under the branches.  
He thought about what had happened over the last few months. He had barely done anything during his time in the PVR, and had barely spoken at the contest. If he'd have known that these people would become some of his closest friends, he would have spoken to them more. Instead, he was just sort of there, silent and unnoticed.  
He walked into a shop on the corner of the street. The shopkeeper looked up from his till.  
"Hey!" the shopkeeper said, "Hey look everyone, it's Tom Dice!"  
Everyone in the shop turned, and as they saw him, they all cheered and clapped.  
"Uh... hey," Tom waved to them.  
The shopkeeper came over to him.  
"T...Tom Dice!" someone from the crowd said, shocked.  
"Um... yeah..." Tom replied.  
"You know what, you're Belgium's hero!" the shopkeeper smiled.  
"I... I know..." Tom said, "Thank you all... you're all too kind..."  
The crowd clapped again.  
"You know what Tom, you can have everything you want from this shop, and indeed, any shop from Belgium, free of charge!" a man said, stepping out of the crowd. It was the mayor of Belgium.  
Tom had never been addressed by the mayor before.  
"Ah, Mayor... seriously?" Tom asked.  
"Well, of course, if that's alright with you," the mayor looked over to the shopkeeper.  
"Oh, of course," the shopkeeper said, "Anything for our national hero."  
"R...really?" Tom said, "Are you sure?"  
"Sure as I'll ever be," the shopkeeper smiled, "Now go, get whatever you want. Thank you for putting Belgium on the map."  
"No, no, thank you," Tom said.  
"Ha, this is the first time I've been in a crowd and all the attention isn't focused on me!" the mayor laughed, "We're all very proud of you."  
"Thank you... thank you very much..." Tom smiled, pleased with his fame for possibly the first time.  
"Wait a minute," the mayor said, "Before you go, I want you to have this..."  
The mayor came over to Tom and handed him a key.  
"What is this?" Tom asked, holding the glittering key in his hand.  
"It's the key to Belgium Palace," the mayor said, "We want you to have it."  
"R...Really?"  
"Yes, I insist!" the mayor smiled, "Now go Tom, go and take whatever you want."  
"Thank you," Tom slipped the key into his pocket.  
The crowd cheered again.  
"Well..." Tom thought to himself, smiling at the crowd, "Maybe this won't be as bad as I first thought after all..."


End file.
